El diario de mis navidades
by Shion1479
Summary: 'Querido Diario: hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y te relataré la historia de mis navidades y de la manera que encontre el amor al lado de la mujer perfecta un 25 de diciembre, la mejor navidad que habia tenido en mi vida..' (Presente atrasado dedicado a la navidad)
1. Chapter 1

_**'El diario de mis navidades'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_._

_Genial, otra navidad solo, que emoción… noten el sarcasmo por favor. Es increíble que este solo en una fecha como esta una vez más, ya van tres __¿eh? Y no, no es para nada agradable, es… deprimente, se supone que esta es una fecha en la que uno debe pasar en familia: lindo, no tengo familia._

_Esta fecha también puede ser compartida con la pareja: hermoso, mi pareja me dejo hace tres años. _

_Las navidades últimamente me apestan a perro muerto pues ya no he conseguido contactarme con familiares lejanos y tampoco he conseguido otra pareja ya que las únicas mujeres de bien que encuentro… terminan no siendo mujeres de bien, no sé si me explico._

_Si, exactamente como lo lees, el gran 'Sasuke Uchiha' se ha quedado sin nadie a su lado._

_Se lo que piensas: 'oh, eso es imposible si es un joven tan jodidamente atractivo y muy bien parecido, con un buen carácter y tan carismático', pues si, aunque parezca imposible esa es mi vida y mi historia de cada Navidad._

_Supongo que también estarás pensando: 'Dios, este tipo es gay, ¿qué chavo escribe un diario? Eso es cosa de chavitas', pues no, yo también puedo hacerlo y, si puedo y quiero, lo hago, ¿así de claro o más?_

_Pfff ok, tal vez me este exaltándome en vano contigo pero es que me da coraje que, hasta alguien como tú, tenga con quien pasar este 25 de diciembre y yo, YO, no tenga ni un pinche perro a quien acariciar. _

_Estoy más solo que __**Mario Bross **__en el interior del estómago de una de las tantas plantas carnívoras del videojuego cuando mete la pata y se lo come._

_Sé que aun es 20 de diciembre y que no ha llegado aun noche buena pero estoy seguro de que lo volveré a pasar con __**Miss Soledad **__a menos que un milagro me venga a quitar del hoyo._

_Sé que tengo amigos pero todos van a ir a casa de sus padres o novias/os a pasarla y yo no quiero estorbar, vendría a ser muy incómodo, no solo para la familia, sino para mi también, asi es que mejor me la paso como el año pasado._

_Realmente crei que todo seguiría igual desde que Karin se fue de la casa pero ya veo que no. A decir verdad, jamás estuve enamorado de ella, es por eso que su ida no me afecto tanto, pero me agradaba que alguien me hiciera compañía en esta mansión, ser el único habitante de ella es espeluznante._

_Nunca he creido en el amor pero, he oído hablar mucho a Naruto sobre ello, de lo bonito que se siente uno cuando ese sentimiento se apodera de su corazón y lo reconfortante y maravilloso que es estar con esa persona que te causa esas tantas emociones, como en su caso se refiere a como se siente al lado de Hinata; y, ¿saben qué? Quiero intentarlo, quiero sentirme como se siente el dobe en esos momentos, quiero saber que se siente estar enamorado de una mujer que te llene en todos los sentidos._

_Para mi la mujer perfecta y con la que quisiera pasar noches como las de navidad es una que se valore y que también me valore a mi, que sea simpática y alegre, que este para mi siempre cuando la necesite, que me apoye y me entienda, qe se preocupe por mi pero que no se descuide también a ella misma, una que se ría de sus errores y luego intente no volver a cometerlos, que haga un esfuerzo por ser cada vez mejor siempre, necesito una compañera, una amiga y una amante, todo en una sola._

_Tal vez sea una misión imposible y yo sea __**Tom Cruise **__en la película de mi navidad pero la voy a encontrar, justo antes de noche buena… me cueste lo que me cueste…_

_Atte: Sasuke Uchiha…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Hola, hola mis lectores, aquí nuevamente su servilleta Shion Reiser ofreciéndoles otra propuesta, obviamente, SasuSaku que espero y les guste, es una ofrenda a la navidad en sí atrasada pero vale la pena. No es un one-short, es un fic con capítulos, serán pocos, tal vez 10 o 15, que se yo, lo que si es que espero y haya sido de su agrado..**

**P.D.: los caps. tardaran un poco en ser subidos ya que me encuentro con ciertos problemas de red.. n_nU**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Los responderé por PM si es así.. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**'El diario de mis navidades'**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_._

_Emmm bueno… supongo que como mi diario que eres debo contarte absolutamente todo por lo que paso día tras día ¿no?_

_Bueno, lo poco que sé sobre el tema es gracias a Ino, ella es la única chava que sabe que escribo en… ti… y no me llama gay por ello… jejeje._

_Ooook, al grano, este 21 de diciembre fue un día… como decirlo… mmm extraño y… algo fastidioso pues, resulta que en el trabajo contrataron a una nueva contadora para el más reciente proyecto que tenemos en mente, uno de un desarrollo turístico en una isla del Caribe, no quiero entrar en detalles ya que no se me da la gana._

_La cosa es que, esta chica de nombre… Sakura Haruno (creo) es… ¡UN FASTIDIO EN UN NIVEL AVANZADO Y EVOLUCIONADO NUEVAMENTE! ¡COMO SE ATREVIÓ A INSULTARME A MÍ, SASUKE UCHIHA, JUSTO FRENTE A TODAS LAS SECREARIAS! ¡ES…! ¡ES…! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHGGGRRRRR!_

_Mrrr, bien, haré un pequeño 'flash back':_

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_**Yo iba caminando con toda la normalidad del mundo cuando, de repente, veo una pequeña bola rosa acercarse con rapidez con la mirada en unos papeles que traía en una mano. La ignoré y respondí al saludo que me brindó una secretaria, bellísima ésta de hecho; pero, al rato, sentí chocar con alguien bastante fuerte provocando la caída de esa persona, me apresuré en ayudarla a levantarse y me di cuenta que era la misma 'bola rosa' que había visto hacia unos momento.**_

_**Iba a disculparme pero quedé mudo al ver los hermosos jades que tenía por ojos, debo admitir que esta chava era… muy bonita. Sonreí mentalmente, ¿Acaso Dios estaba tratando de ayudarme con el tema de mi soledad? Oh si, ese ser es bueno, bastante bueno.**_

_**¡Oye! ¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas, imitación barata de Orlando Bloom? – me regañó la desconocida pelirrosa con la que había chocado. Ok, retiro lo dicho, ya NO es tan bonita.**_

_**¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú, Miss Barbie, la que no prestaba atención a su camino – le respondí molesto, no tenía derecho a hablarme de este modo, a mí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no.**_

_**Idiota – me dijo para luego retirarse hecha una furia. Uy que miedo, (noten el sarcasmo, please) ¿pero que se ha creído esa? ¿Paris Hilton? Grrr.**_

_**Carajo, pero en que mierda estaba pensando cuando… pensé en todo eso… ok, eso no tubo sentido, ammm… ¡No tiene derecho a hablarme así, no! **_

_**Me dirigí a la sala de juntas ya que me habían citado a una por el tema de unos comprobantes los cuales debía entregar y socializar, nada interesante pero, lo que vino después, ufff eso si que fue interesante…**_

_**¡Y total karma!**_

_**Empleados míos, os presento a Sakura Haruno - ¿¡Ella!? Pero ¿qué hace esa 'Miss Me-creo-mucho' aquí? – ella será la nueva contadora del proyecto 'Island Park' – Mierda…**_

_**Todo el plantel aplaudió su ingreso mientras que yo solo atinaba a sobarme la sien, tener a esa teñida de enemiga aquí no sería una buena idea… esperen… ¡¿Contadora?!**_

_**Discúlpeme, Jefe pero… si ella será la contadora, entonces… – no, eso no podía estarme pasando.**_

_**Exacto, Mister Uchiha, como ella será la contadora y usted es el administrador, trabajaran juntos – sonrió el malnacido de mi jefe. O_O**_

_**¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Con él/ella?! – exclamamos ambos, la teñida y yo, al unísono. **_

_**Yes, my friends - …**_

_**Fin flash back**_

* * *

_Y eso fue lo que ocurrió el día de hoy en el trabajo._

_Sip, yo también pienso que es una reverenda mierda pero, a decir verdad, debería de… tratar de llevarme bien con ella ya que, después de todo, estaremos básicamente obligados a trabajar juntos y, para colmo, en la misma oficina._

_Exacto, diario, una mala relación entre nosotros dificultará enormemente nuestro progreso y, créeme, me gusta mi trabajo. No quiero perderlo._

_Está decidido, mañana trataré de entablar conversación con ella y de llevarnos mejor, quien sabe, a lo mejor podremos llegar a ser amigos._

_Bien se sabe que del desagrado a la amistad hay un solo paso :)_

_._

_¿O no era así el dicho?_

_Atte.: Sasuke Uchiha…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Hola, hola panas de fanfiction, aquí su servilleta Shion Reiser dejándoles otro cap. mas de esta… rara historia mia, espero que os guste.. Perdón x la demora pero mi computadora falleció y tuvimos que hacerle el velorio.. u_u**

**Gracias por el review, Lady Rose.. De veras, hermanos míos, esta chava es un encanto.. :D**

**y también a DULCECITO311.. otro encanto.. :3  
**

**Al igual de DULCECITO que es otra de las chavas que me ha estado apoyando muchas.. Este cap. es para ustedes, gracias.. **

**Espero merecer más reviews, si les parece.. :3**

**¿Merezco?**

**Lo responderé por PM.. ^^**


End file.
